


Romancing the Diaper

by storywriter55



Series: Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure [6]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Helping Out a Friend, Humour, Love match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter55/pseuds/storywriter55
Summary: When Neal is held up at the office, Mozzie steps in to help. Part of the 'Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure' series (Week 32).
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis, Sara Ellis & Mozzie
Series: Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995649
Kudos: 4





	Romancing the Diaper

Jenny arrived at the community centre at six o’clock as she did every Tuesday night. Her kids were all set for dinner; they could certainly fend for themselves until she got home shortly after nine. Living in a single parent home did that to kids and eight years after her deadbeat husband had flown the coop to live in Colorado with his new girlfriend, her teenage girls were masters in the kitchen.

Single parenting certainly wasn’t easy but Jenny loved her girls. Being a parent had been the most rewarding experience of her life and she wouldn’t change it for anything. The joy of parenthood was one of the many reasons she enjoyed teaching the pre-natal classes once a week at the local community centre. 

But being on her own wasn’t always easy and some days, she would kill for a little male company. She had been on a couple of dates since her marriage had broken up but nothing that went anywhere and, at 43, she was open to meeting an interesting and unique man who would add a little spice to her life. Not that she was going to meet such a specimen at the weekly pre-natal class.

She placed the teaching materials on the tables and set out the mats in preparation for the group of excited parents-to-be who would be arriving in a little while. It was week three of a four week course and participants were starting to bond with each other and share concerns, hopes and fears. There was nothing like welcoming a new little one into the world and Jenny was just pleased as punch she was along for the ride.

WCWCWC

Neal started checking his watch repeatedly at around five thirty. If he was going to make it home, have a bite to eat and get to the pre-natal class on time, he’d have to leave within half an hour at the latest. At the head of the conference room table stood Reese Hughes, going on ad nauseam about some new procedure that was being rolled out by the Bureau and droning on about changes to Form 178B which had to be completed in triplicate when applying for protective custody of a witness.

Across the table, Peter could see Neal fidgeting, not that his CI ever sat patiently at these things. He pretended to check his phone for messages and shot him a quick text:

Peter: _What’s up? You’re fidgeting._

Neal felt the phone vibrate in his breast pocket. That would be Sara, reminding him that class started at seven o’clock. It was only a four week course, not long enough to really get into the groove so she’d been reminding him every Tuesday morning before he left for work and again late in the afternoon.

To his delight, he’d been really enjoying the classes, an opportunity to learn even more about Sara’s pregnancy and the upcoming birth of their long awaited daughter. He’d never realized just how important the father’s role was during the birth and he was looking forward to being there to take things in hand when Sara went out of her mind with pain from contractions. So far, he had learned to recognize the signs of the onset of labour, how to time contractions, the stages of labour and how to cut the umbilical cord. These were crucial skills if he was going to support Sara properly when, ina few short weeks, their baby daughter made her long awaited entrance into the world.

Seeing Peter’s name on his screen, he looked up at him, frowning before reading his text.

Neal: _Pre-natal class tonight. Is this going to go on much longer????_

Peter: _Only a half dozen more procedures to go. I figure at least an hour._

Peter watched as Neal sighed audibly and rolled his eyes. It was going on 5:45 and Neal was starting to panic. Sara counted on him for support at these classes and frankly, he wanted to be there for the all important session on the care of newborns. They were going to cover swaddling, diaper changes and breastfeeding. He definitely didn’t want her to have to go alone.

Neal: _Is Elizabeth around tonight?_

Peter: _She has an event in the city. Why?_

Neal: _I was going to ask her to take Sara to class and cover for me until I can get there_

Peter: _What about Mozzie?_

Neal laughed out loud and Hughes sent a disapproving glare his way. The CI cleared his throat and pretended to scrutinize the form sitting in front of him. 

‘You think this is funny Caffrey?’ came Hughes booming voice.

‘No sir’ Neal muttered as he stared down at the table.

Another twenty minutes in, Neal had to make a move. He discreetly stood on the pretext of going to the washroom and dialled Sara’s phone as he neared the elevators.

‘Where are you?’ she said, her voice shrill. ‘We have to leave in fifteen minutes.’

‘I’m stuck here, Sara. Hughes called a meeting at four o’clock and it’s looking like we’re going to be here for another little while.’

‘Neaaaal’ she whined into the phone. ‘I don’t want to go to this thing alone and tonight is breastfeeding and diaper changing…’

‘I know, I know’ he said. ‘And I’ll get there as soon as I can.’

He could hear sounds in the background. ‘Is that Moz?’

‘Yes, raiding our wine selection. As usual’ she said with a pout.

Neal looked around, making sure he was alone. ‘How about I ask Mozzie to take you and stay with you until I get there?’

‘You’re joking, right?’ said Sara with an amused chuckle.

To his silence, she grew humourless. ’Neal you can’t be serious.’

‘Any other ideas?’ he asked.

After a few seconds, came a heavy sigh of resignation as Mozzie came on the line.

‘Hey Moz, I need a huge favour.’

‘Like I’ve ever said no to you’ came the response. ‘What is it this time? Documents, a meet with a fence, what?’

‘No, I need you to put Sara in a cab, take her to our pre-natal class and stay with her until Iget there.’

There came a loud giggle. ‘Seriously?’

Silence as Mozzie processed Neal’s request. ‘Oh I see, you’re calling in every single favour you’ve ever done for me over the past ten years’ he deadpanned.

‘Moz, I’m serious. I really need you.’

‘Really Neal? What is it about every single thing you know about me that would lead you to believe I’m the right person for this mission?’

‘Moz…..’

‘Oh, all right, I hate grovelling. Just get there as fast as you can.’

WCWCWC

The unlikely couple arrived at class with just a few minutes to spare. They entered the classroom with Mozzie checking out the mats on the ground and the tables set up with dolls and various paraphernalia for diaper changing and swaddling. All things he had absolutely no interest in finding out about.

‘How about I go across the hall to that AA meeting while I wait for you. I saw donuts on the table’ he said, preparing to make a quick exit.

Sara stared back at him in panic. ‘Mozzie, don’t leave me alone’ she said, tugging on shirt. ‘We always start with breathing exercises and I need a partner for that.’

Meanwhile, Jenny was working the room, greeting each couple by name and generally just making everyone comfortable. Mozzie’s eyes grew as she came over to Sara and gave her a blistering smile.

‘Hi Sara. Where’s Neal this evening?’ she asked as she scrutinized Mozzie up and down.

‘He’s stuck in a meeting at work but he’ll be here as soon as he can’ Sara replied. ‘This is Mozzie, he’s a… friend of ours’ she added, motioning to her makeshift partner.

The woman put out her hand in welcome and Mozzie recoiled although he too was giving her the once over. That smile was disarming to say the least and he returned it in his inimitable style.

‘I… hello’ he muttered as he bowed his head. 

‘Nice to meet you…. Mozzie’ she said. ‘That’s an unusual name.’

‘You don’t know the half of it’ Sara muttered under her breath wondering how Neal had managed to rope them both into this.

Jenny finished her rounds and moved to the front of the class, instructing everyone to find a spot on a mat to begin the nightly breathing exercises. Sara hadn’t yet loosened her grip on Mozzie, afraid he’d make a quick getaway the moment she turned her back. She pointed to one of the mats where she and Neal usually set up and Mozzie reluctantly followed her, uncertain of his role in all this.

‘Now...’ Jenny began. ‘Dads, stretch your legs out on either side of your partner and moms lean back into you partners’.

‘Is this for real?’ Mozzie whispered in Sara’s ear.

‘Mozzie, please’ she urged.

He looked around trying to mimic what the other men in the room were doing and although he and Sara had come a long way since she’d first come into Neal’s life, he was totally uncomfortable with having to be this close to a very pregnant, hormonal Sara. She, on the other hand, made no apologies for her condition or her needs. She settled right in against Mozzie and prepared to concentrate on her breathing exercise. Jenny, sensing Mozzie’s discomfort walked up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder helping him get into the proper position. He looked up and smiled at her and was surprised when she not only returned his smile but gave him a small wink.

With the first portion of the class over, the soon to be parents were invited up to the tables where Jenny had set up life-size dolls (with real-life genitalia) and all you would need to change a diaper. She asked all the dads to step up and take the first crack while the moms sat and watched. 

Although Mozzie had much experience carting around Barney in his baby carrier, he

most certainly had never had to change his diaper. He pulled out the latex gloves that he always had in his pocket and tentatively picked up a diaper looking around at the other men nearby for someone who knew what the hell he was doing. One guy confidently picked up the diaper and began folding it like a complicated origami flower. In imitation, Mozzie grabbed the diaper with a little too much gusto and sent it flying over his shoulder landing right in Jenny’s face. 

Sara watched in horror and glanced at her watch. Come on Neal!

With grace, Jenny walked over to where Mozzie was standing and began demonstrating hand over hand the proper folding method, inviting her newest student to give it a try. Mozzie relaxed, seemingly in a trance as he followed her every movement like a goofy teenager, smitten by the cute girl in the class. She returned to the front of the room and Mozzie proceeded to put the diaper on as best he could on his male make-believe baby.

Suddenly, the door to the class flew open and in waltzed Neal out of breath and certainly not as meticulously coiffed as he usually was. He strode towards Sara, apologizing as he went for the interruption. Giving her a quick peck, he settled beside her as she proceeded to fill him in on what was going on.

The sight of Mozzie changing a diaper with flair and panache left him gobsmacked. Who knew the little guy had such hidden talents? Mozzie smiled proudly as Jenny stepped up and taking the doll from his hands, lifted it up to show the rest of the class the successful way of putting a on a diaper. Neal looked over at Sara, raising his eyebrows and stifling a laugh.

The class ended without incident and Mozzie offered to stay behind and help Jenny tidy up, refusing Neal and Sara’s offer of a cab back uptown.

On the drive home, the couple sat together, holding hands. ‘What the hell was that all about?’ Neal asked. ‘I never thought I’d see Mozzie embracing a middle class ritual like a pre-natal class.'

‘I don’t know’ Sara said with a chuckle. ‘He was really into it but he started out pretty shaky.’

She looked over at her baby daddy and pouted. ’Promise me you will be there next week’ she pleaded.

The following week being the last of the four sessions, Neal and Sara waited their turn to thank Jenny for her support and encouragement. As Neal was expressing his gratitude, Sara gave him a sharp jab in the ribs, calling his attention to a new arrival at the door to the classroom. There, at the door, holding a bunch of daisies in his hands, stood Mozzie.

‘Oh, hi Mozzie’ Jenny called out. ‘I’ll be just a minute.’

She turned to face Neal and Sara. ‘It was really nice to meet you both. Best of luck with the arrival of your daughter.’

‘Thanks again’ said Neal and Sara simultaneously, taking in what was obviously a new, if not unexpected, love match. 

They stared at each other, dumbfounded, and both began to laugh in disbelief.

‘Only Mozzie!’ said Neal.

La fin


End file.
